Fate, the red string that connects us all
by AngelaMarie456
Summary: A couple years after the guardians defeated pitch, he comes back almost as strong as he was in the dark ages. And each day he gets stronger by turning spirits dark, so Manny has devised a plan where no one ever would have thought of.. , oc's accepted (especially seasonal spirits)! No pairings! (Also I'm horrible at summaries, so just give it a chance!)
1. Introduction

**Me: hi! Um this is a rewrite since I didn't really like how I did this chapter so um yeah I'm rewriting it, so uh.. let's begin!**

 **Oc: Angela does not own rise of the guardians, DreamWorks does**

* * *

 _ **For the Traveler**_

 _Every time you leave home,_

 _Another road takes you_

 _Into a world you were never in_

 _New strangers on other paths await._

 _New places that you never seen_

 _You will startle a little at entry._

 _Old places that know you well_

 _Will pretend nothing_

 _Changed since your last visit_

 _When you travel, you find yourself_

 _Alone in a different way,_

 _More attentive now_

 _To the self you bring along,_

 _Your more subtle eye watching_

 _You abroad; and how meets you_

 _Touches that part of the heart_

 _That lies low at home:_

 _How you unexpectedly attune_

 _To the timbre in some voice,_

 _Opening in conversation_

 _You want to take in_

 _To where your longing_

 _Has pressed hard enough_

 _Inward, on some unsaid dark,_

 _To create a crystal of insight_

 _You_ _could_ _not_ _have_ _known_

 _You_ _needed_

 _To_ _illuminate_

 _Your_ _way_

* * *

Fate, some say that it's just a myth and some say that it is real, but you can never go against it even if you try your hardest. Sometimes Fate may push you towards the path your ment to go on and on some cases it simply choses your path. For many years man has tried to go against it but has always failed, only a hand full has gone against fate for a short time before something or someone has killed them, of course no one ever remembered that force.

The force that connects everything, some call it destiny, some call it luck, and many more names but the most common name for it is Fate, the red string that connects us all.

 **Me: hello! Did you like the introduction? Ok ok I know it's not very long but I like this one better than the other. Of course it doesn't really explain anything but do not worry! In the next chapter we'll actually start the story! Also do you like poem? It's by a famous person but remember and it's really long so I just stopped it were I thought you got the point, and didn't well it's talking about traveling alone. So uh I guess I'll see you in a couple of days? Bye!**

 **~AngelaMarie456**


	2. Chapter 2: meeting the unexpected part 1

**Me: hey-ho! Guys, I'm back!**

 **Red: and?**

 **Me: and?! We're updating of course!**

 **Red: do we really have to?**

 **Me: yes, I have to hurry this story up 'cause I have to get back to my other!**

 **Red: yeah but still! Also.. I thought we were going to start off after a couple of years!**

 **Me: but we gotta atleast do some chapters just on you and what you do**

 **Red: but my life isn-**

 **Me: isn't interesting! Your freakin' fate! How is that NOT interesting?!**

 **Red: ugh can we just into the chapter?**

 **Me: no!**

 **Red: why?**

 **Me: cause reviews!**

 **Red: *mumbles something***

 **Me: what?**

 **Red: nothing! Let's just get on with it!**

 **Me: ok ok, um thank you guys for reviewing! I'll try to use them Kay! We'll also probably use them this chapter I think anyways let's into it! Disclaimer!**

 **Red: Angela does not own rise of the guardians, DreamWorks animation does**

* * *

Pitch had finally been beaten and Jack was finally pledging to be a guardian, but that's not our job to tell that story, no one knew but someone was watching them from afar. It was a young girl around 14 sitting on a branch unknown. The girls name was Rose but she usually calls herself Red. She had white hair with a red hair clip and her right eye was covered. Her (uncovered) eye was bright red which if you stared long enough you could find something in the middle of her eye but was unidentifiable. Her outfit consisted of a light grey sweater which looked more like a shirt, a black skirt, pantyhose, and boots but what stood out the most was a red scarf which was also Red's friend, the scarf had a trapped soul in it which actually had a name, it's name is Scarlett (haha! Coincidence? I think not!) Red thought it was pretty funny to learn that a soul named Scarlett got trapped in a red scarf, which she had laughed for an hour straight and still makes jokes about because she's that type of person. (er should I say spirit?) But back to reality Red made herself invisible to both spirits and humans (except Manny of course) but some animals still saw her, which she found annoying. But sometimes her spell slipped up and sometimes spirits saw her but when they blinked she was gone, either by teleporting or her spell was back up, but by teleporting it made her tired so she instead of sleeping she sat down and rested a bit. Red never slept because of the consequence that came with it so she decided to not sleep and instead she ate food and converted it energy that lets her stay awake. But of course she only ate food if she used up to much energy. (she has alot of energy ok?) Suddenly Red snapped back to reality finding that her scarf was tugging at her.

Scarlett: 'i have a feeling that we need to go check up on pitch' She raised on eyebrow at this

Red:'why?'

Scarlett: 'please?'

Red: 'fine, let's go' She stood up and disappeared. (instead of teleporting she likes to move so fast but it's unable to be picked up by the human eye) suddenly she appeared in front of the hole that pitch went down

Red:'are you sure about this?'

Scarlett:'yes yes, now let's go!' So Red jumped down the hole but when she met the bottom it was pitch black (see what I did there? Yes! Was it funny? No? Oh.. well um ok) so she lit a torch (don't ask) and started walking around to see if anything was around but in the end she came up empty handed which she found weird until she stepped on something that felt DARK, it's in these moments were she would've just ran away put but something made her look down and there right under her foot was a fearling but from the looks of it, it was pretty weak so she lifted up her foot and took the torch closer and it scurried away. She didn't think much of it so she walked forward until she explored the whole place and found no sign of pitch or the nightmares, which she found odd since she saw him being taken down here by his own nightmares which meant two things 1. He and his nightmares died but she knew better than that or 2. He and his nightmares escaped and she had a feeling it was the latter. But before she could think anymore on the subject, she was suddenly pulled out of the place by Scarlett.

Red: 'whats wrong?'

Scarlett: 'i felt like if we stayed in there any longer something bad would happen'

Red: 'what do you-wait you felt it to?'

Scarlett: 'of course, because remember that your soul is attached to this scarf?'

Red: 'oh yeah!' She get feel that Scarlett mentally slapped her forehead

Red: 'hey, do think that pitch wasn't there was kinda... weird?'

Scarlett: 'now that you mention it yeah...' at this Red's face became worried and Scarlett noticed

Scarlett: 'd-d-dont worry bout it! I bet he just died or something!' But since Red could tell she was worried about her, she put on a mask and brightened up

Red: 'yeah... guess your right' and with that she started walking

 _Timeskip: couple of months later.._

Red was currently walking through the forest but it was very colorful since it fall but suddenly three figures landed in front of her. Two of them were twins, they each had dark brown hair, red eyes, and pale skin but they both had different expressions, the male was smiling and to her he looked like he acts childish and the girl had a way to serious expression and she could tell she was the more serious one, then next to the twins a girl stood next to them was a girl, she was also smiling like the male but she had red curly hair that was in a bob, green eyes, and bit darker skin tone. Even if they didn't look that similar she could tell they were related.

Serious girl: "who are you and why haven't we seen you before" she felt like the girl was threatening her

Childish boy: "geez sis, you don't have to be so mean" at this both girls looked at him

Serious girl: "well I'm sorry, she could be dangerous!" Suddenly they both started arguing, Red turned to the other girl and the girl shrugged

Funny girl: "um? Guys..." they didn't hear her so she tried a bit louder "GUYS" they still didn't then she yelled "GUYS!" Suddenly they stopped and turned to her yelling "WHAT!" Then they all started arguing about arguing and yelling. At this Red just sweat dropped, so she took this chance to leave but as soon as she started slowly walking away they turned around and yelled "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!" All three of them pulled her back and looked at her as if they were expecting her to answer, so she answered

Red: "oh well my name's Red! Nice to meet'cha!" The funny girl picked up her two siblings words

Funny girl: "well my name's Allison and these two are Aurelia and Ash" Ash grinned and waved at Red and Aurelia just glared

Red: "well it seems I have to go now so um I'll see ya later!" And with that Red disappeared, which confused them

 **to be continued!**

 **Me: so for the people who suggested the fall spirits, I just liked them both so I just couldn't choose and... I didn't want anyone to feel left out! So apparently their all siblings so um yeah I also made it long, well for me it felt long and.. I just wanted to upload as soon as I could so uh yeah later on there will be a poll for story's with these oc's so yeah look forward to that! Uh I think that's all so um See ya later!**

 **~AngelaMarie456**


	3. Chapter 3: meeting the unexpected part 2

**Me: I'm finally back! Yay! 'Cause my power went out for hours! *mumbles* stupid tornadoes oh whatever so um I redid the first chapter so yeah anyways I think this chapter is going to do a bit on Red and then we'll finally get into the actual story! *throws confetti***

 **Red: where did you get that from and why?**

 **Me: I don't know... but, disclaimer!**

 **Red: ugh.. Angela does not own rise of the guardians, DreamWorks does**

* * *

Years have passed since pitch was defeated and everyone thought it would be the last of him. But Red knew that he had escaped but she didn't really feel like hunting him down and putting him in his rightful place and she knew better not to change the fate of other people. It's just she over sees fate and makes sure nothing was out of place and her *bleep* ( it's a spoiler so you can't read it ) actually over sees it so she had no right to rewrite it so she left it alone. But back to where she's at. She was having a nice cup of tea with an old friend of hers, it was Alice but since she's not alive anymore she's just a spirit stuck in Red's house which kinda annoys her. Alice looked like any other girl ,but since she was a spirit her color was faded out, she had black hair, grey eyes, pale skin, and the was wearing a jacket, pants, and boots. But suddenly Red forcefully put her cup down got up which nearly gave Alice a stroke

Alice: "w-w-what's wrong?"

Red: "*mumbles something* I have to go so uh see ya" she waved and disappeared

* * *

North was currently working on one of his inventions in his office but suddenly the door was slammed opened by one of his yeti workers which surprised North which caused his invention to fall apart

North "ack! Vhat?!"

Yeti "blarghah"

North "the globe" he stood up and ran to the globe, when he got there he found it completely normal so he was about to ask what's wrong but he was interrupted by a maniacal laugh and found that hundreds of lights went out in many countries

North: "what the...

Pitch: "hello North" and he soon found himself starring at pitch and an unidentified person standing with him

North: "pitch...

Pitch: "well hello, North, it's been a while hasn't it?"

North "vhat do you want?!" When he said this Pitch just smirked at him

Pitch: "hmm, well let's see, I want REVENGE and this time I'm not going to be easily beaten" he disappeared and throughout the work shop he could be heard

Pitch "call your stupid guardians, but it's probably going to be useless though...

With that North went over the his lever, to call the guardians with, and pushed down and called the guardians...

* * *

While this was all happening Red was simply watching from outside taking in what just happened and considered if she should help out but in the end she decided if they come searching for her she would make herself known to them but it wouldn't be that easy for them to find her. Since she always loved searching but suddenly she felt a chill go up her back as if someone or something was watching her, so she went off to go find what was watching her..

When Red found the person it wasn't really a human it was a crow which had unsettling red eyes, so Red decided to go after it since when it noticed she was looking at it, it flew away. She was currently running after it until Scarlett decided to something

Scarlett: 'you do know this could be a trap right?' At this Red nearly hit a tree

Red: 'could please not distract me? And yes I do know'

It had been a couple of hours of Red chasing the bird but it finally landed on a cloaked person which peaked Red's interest suddenly the person took off her cloak which revealed a girl ground the age of 16 but what surprised Red the most was that this girl was Holly the spirit of Halloween, now personally Red had always saw Holly with a friend of hers but right now she was alone which made her even more confused but before she could think anymore Holly answered

Holly: "hello fate, how have you been lately?" At this it gave Red nearly a heart attack because she forgot to put her spell

Red: "o-oh um I'm been good and my name's Red not Fate also... why were you watching me?" Holly just smiled at her but before Red could ask something else Holly attacked her.

* * *

The last guardian to show up was jack. He flew in, right when North and Bunny were having an argument on wether if Easter was the same as Christmas so the only one who noticed him was Sandy. So while everyone was doing something Sandy noticed that Manny was showing up so Sandy looked at Jack

Jack: "what?" So Andy made a crescent moon and pointed to the sky which got an "oh" from Jack, so Jack turned to North and Bunny and tried to get their attention

Jack: "um guys?"

North: "bunny, please Easter is not the same as Christmas"

Jack: "guys?" He got a bit louder but they still didn't hear him so he yelled at them which finally got their attention so Jack just pointed the moon

* * *

Holly and Red were currently battling it out but before Red could get a hit on Holly she disappeared. Currently Red was pretty tired so she headed back to her place. She ended up in the middle of her house place. She plopped down on her couch resting a bit until Alice finally noticed that Red came back

Alice: "I see you came back"

Red: "yeah...

Alice: "sooooo, what happened?"

Red: "well... Pitch came back and it seems he has help this time"

Alice: "Uh-huh, wait what?! He came back? I thought the guar-" but before she could finish a blinding light went in front of them and when it went away the guardians were in its place

Alice: "-dians" both of the group's just stared for a while until

Everyone: "wait WHAT?!"

 **to be continued!**

* * *

 **Me: mwhahaha! A cliff hanger!**

 **Red and Alice: REALLY?!**

 **Me: yeah I mean I had to stop at some point**

 **Alice: but-but-but**

 **Me: no buts! Um so guys did ya like it? Anyways more will be explained in the next chapter so uh see ya!**

 **Red and Alice: WAI-**

 **~AngelaMarie456**


End file.
